A Confession of Love
by Mz-Hyde17
Summary: Set in the Omegeverse. After Amon takes away Lin's bending she struggles to find herself again. When she travels to the southern water tribe with team Avatar and Tenzin's family she meets an old friend she hasn't seen in a while and gets an unexpected surprise.
1. The Southern Water Tribe

**Disclaimer**

Any characters from The Legend of Korra belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino the creators of the TV Series. Some additional characters of my own creation may be added.

 **This Story set in the Omegaverse**

 **Contains Mature Content**

 **May Contain Spoilers From The Legend of Korra**

* * *

 **Summery**

After Amon takes away Lin's bending she struggles to find herself again. When she travels to the southern water tribe with team avatar and Tenzin's family she meets an old friend she hasn't seen in a while and gets an unexpected surprise.

* * *

 **Notes**

This story follows the main storyline. It will follow Kya and her relationship with Lin Beifong. Some main event from the TV series will be included but it will mostly follow their relationship as it develops. Rated MA just in case and both characters are female.

This story follows on from Old Friends. It will be written from Kya and Lin prospective and may overlap with other fan fictions from the New Beginnings series.

Feel free to follow me on Tumblr mz-hyde17

* * *

 **The Southern Water Tribe**

Lin had never felt so alone. Amon had taken people's bending away and he had done the same to her and Korra. Of course, everyone was more concerned for Korra than her. She was The Avatar after all.

Naturally, everyone had panicked when they found Korra, but no one had even blinked in her direction. It was her own fault. They had all assumed she was fine and that Amon had failed to take her bending away but he hadn't.

She had never felt so alone and lost. Sitting on the Sky Bison. Heading towards the southern water tribe to see if Katara could heal Korra. Maybe she could console in Katara and see if she would heal her too. Kya always said she could always talk to Katara if she needed to.

KYA!

Spirits! Would she be at the southern water tribe? Would she still talk to her? Would Katara help her after she broke Kya's heart?

She hadn't seen Kya in years and the thought made her pull her knees up to her chest and curl in on herself. When she had said she was coming to the southern water tribe she hadn't thought Kya might be there. Probably with her family. Her Wife and Kids. The thought made her stomach churn and tears well in her eyes.

Why had she given Kya up? She could have had that too with the women she loved. She realised that all these years trying not to turn into her mother. Putting her career before her life had been a terrible mistake. Why couldn't she have both? She did have both, but she drove one away out of fear of being vulnerable.

Something off in the distance caught her eye. The southern water tribe had come into view and it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

What would she say if Kya was there? At Least she had something else to focus on other than Amon taking her bending away.

The last part of the journey dragged by and Lin's head was a whirlwind of never getting her bending back and how Kya would react to seeing her after all these years. Sure they had bumped into each other but Kya treat her like anyone else and they had never been alone together since she ended their arrangement.

When Oogi landed Lin had to force herself to her feet and off the beast. They had clearly been spotted because people waited for them to dismount. Lin made sure she was among the last to do so.

She had always thought the southern water tribe was beautiful. Since her first visit as a child. And she found it interesting how everyone looked similar. Blue eyes, dark hair and dark skin. The people that weren't from the southern water tribe stuck out and when those people had children it was amazing to see what traits they would inherit.

She had once thought her and Kya's children would be beautiful and longed to find out how they would have looked.

Her eyes landed on Kya at last. She was among the people who were around the avatar. She was still as beautiful as ever but their eyes never met.

That's when she noticed two girls heading toward her with an excitable look in their eyes. They both fit into the water tribe perfectly. Their hair was a beautiful brown colour. Just like Kya's used to be. Their skin was a few shades lighter than Kya's but their eye where an exact match sparkling with excitement like Kya's use to. They both looked like her too but they also had their unique differences and one was clearly younger.

"Wow, So you're Lin Beifong?" The Older one asked eagerly.

"Well of course she is Meena. Why would mam tell us any different?" The younger one looked at her sister, then went back to gawking at Lin. Meena opened her mouth to say something but another voice interrupted.

"Meena, Risa. Why are you bothering Lin after a long journey?" He said scowling at both of them in turn. Lin stood there unsure what to do as the girls reacted.

"Hey, where adults now we can talk to other people" they both said in unison.

"Should I shout of Ma?" He replied raising an eyebrow. Both girls squealed and scurried away without saying another word and Lin let out a sigh.

"Sorry about my sisters. They still act like kids" He said shaking his head "I'm Ajax. Nice to meet you finally. Ma has been telling us stories about you two for years" He beamed a smile at her.

He was one of those people that fit into the water tribe but didn't simultaneously. His skin was tanned but his hair was almost as black as Lin's used to be and his eyes the same pale green. He was tall, toned and handsome. Every woman's dream. She could see Kya in him but also someone else. Someone familiar.

"C'mon everyone is going inside. You should probably get some food and rest" He said softly to her as he started to follow the crowd.

She was lead to a house where she began to wash. Ajax had said the food would be ready in a few hours and that she would have enough time to wash and get some rest first. He had given her his room to clean up in. It was a nice room with its own bathroom but it wasn't big.

Lin found her thoughts wandering to Kya once again as she started to dress. She had gotten her family after all and she seemed happy. She had noticed some photos on the way is of Kya and a water tribe women. She assumed that women was their sire and she hoped she had been a good one. Regret started to fill her as she thought of how she could have had that. Maybe she still could but she only wanted Kya and she was married now.

A soft knock came at the door that made her jump she approached it with caution, expected one of Kya's girls or maybe someone else. Who, she saw standing in the hall took her breath away.

"Kya!" Lin said. She was shocked that Kya had approached her so soon. She was holding a bowl of water and smiling softly at Lin.

"I thought you might need healing" Kya stated.

She was just as Lin remembered her, apart from she was older. Her hair a beautiful silver colour and pulled in a sophisticated pony tail with two bangs left hanging loose on either side of her face. One was clearly a fringe as it was bigger than the other. Her blue eyes were still as gorgeous as Lin remembered them but some of the sparkle had faded from them and she looked tired. Probably due to raising three kids. Her face had been aged with time but she was still beautiful, Lin thought she was more beautiful now.

An elegant blue dress hugged her full body in all the right places and made her look the part of a mother with the bonus of having an amazing figure and of course a betrothal necklace was fitted perfectly around her neck.

"Lin? Are you alright?" Kya inquired. Her brow had furrowed into a concerned look that she wanted to kiss away.

Shaking herself back into sense she cleared her throat and gestured for Kya to enter. As she stepped aside and held the door Kya strode in with her healing bowl. She caught a scent of Kya as she walked past and inhaled a little deeper to get more. She had always loved the way she smelt and could never get enough. Kya smelt of the spring flowers and the summer breeze coming off the sea. Well, that's how lin would have described it.

Finally, Lin closed the door trapping her in a room all alone with the woman she loved but couldn't have. She found herself wondering if maybe she could have a second chance with Kya, But she was married now and seemed happy. She wouldn't ruin that for Kya.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hey. Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfiction so please leave a comment and tell me what you thought if you think I should continue.


	2. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

When Kya arrived at the door to so faltered. She had come to make sure Lin wasn't hurt but it wasn't her only reason. She wanted to see Lin. No, she needed to. Even if Lin didn't want her anymore she still had hope.

She shouldn't have come. Lin had made her feelings clear and they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She should just go back and look after the others, but she couldn't.

Straightening her shoulder and putting her best smile on her face she knocked on the door. After what seemed like forever the door opened enough for Lin to see who it was. Kya kept her smile firmly in place.

The look of shock that covered Lin's face made her heartache. She hadn't seen her friend look so tired and defeated in a long time. Lin was a few shades paler and her grey hair was a mess. She had pulled it into a messy bun to keep it off her face. She had a pair of baggy pants on and a vest top.

"Kya!" Lin said in shock. Had she been expecting someone else? Maybe a lover had come with her? She couldn't meet Lin's lover. After all this time and the way it ended she was still head over heels in love with Lin, but she never allowed her smile to fade.

"I thought you might need healing" she said. Her voice came out a bit more forced than she as she was Lin was still as beautiful as ever. Lin's eyes travelled over her taking in all the changes that came with age and children, but she didn't seem displeased by what she saw.

"Lin? Are you alright?" Kya inquired. Clearly, she had broken Lin out of her trance because an expression crossed her face that Kya couldn't read. Lin then stood aside allowing Kya access to the room. She strode through the door and past Lin with the bowl cradled in her arms.

She walked straight to the bedside table and placed the bowl on it. There was just enough space for the base of the bowl to sit but the wide rim overhung the dresser. Spinning on her heels she faced Lin.

Lin had both hands braced against the closed door and her head hung. Her shoulder where slumped and so looked defeated. Kya had only seen this pose once before. It was when their relationship had ended all those years ago. It meant something was wrong.

"Why did you come?" Lin asked. Her voice was barely loud enough for her to hear. Kya had no idea what was happening. The strong confident Lin everyone knew had disappeared and she had no idea why.

Then it hit her. Tenzin had filled her in on what had happened but no one mentioned Lin's bending being taken away.

"Lin" Kya said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder "Did he take your bending away" She didn't want to hear the answer. She wanted Lin so say no and that she was just upset they lost but Lin nodded. That small movement sent a chill through her and made her stomach churn. She wouldn't know how to cope if her bending was taken away.

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin's waist. They stood there in silence until Lin turned in the embrace. Kya let go as Lin tuned only to be pulled into a deep hug. She looped her arms around Kya's midsection and buried her face where her neck and shoulder met. She wrapped her arms aroundLin'sn neck and held her tight as she started to cry.

They stood there for what felt like forever. Kya was a disappointed when Lin pulled back. Her tear stained face made Kya's heartbreak in two. Seeing the women she loved utterly broken hurt her.

Kya hadn't realised it at the time but her and Lin's lips were now a breath apart. Lin's eyes were closed. Clearly trying to calm her nerves. Kya couldn't help it. She closed the gap between them, bringing Lin into a kiss that was full of passion and regret. Lin kissed her back with a passion that took her breath away.

They stayed there for a while. Kissing each other and wrapped in the others arms. Trying to make each other feel better with kisses. Then Lin broke the kiss. She stepped back putting a significant amount of space between them and crossed her arms as if she was hugging herself.

"Kya" Lin whispered barely loud enough for her to hear "I can't do this, I can't be the one responsible for breaking up a family" she finally met Lin's gaze "You're married Kya and I can't" Lin said. Her green eyes held sadness that she wanted to make disappear.

"You won't. My family was broken long before you came back into my life and it will stay that way it seems" Kya touched her betrothal necklace with her finger as if it might break if she touched it too hard. Tears welled in her eyes but she never broke eye contact with Lin.

"I'm sorry I didn't…." Lin started saying but she held up her hand.

"Please don't….everyone else feel sorry for me…. I don't need you to feel sorry for me too" she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand to stop the tears from falling "Just know this. My wife is no longer around. I'm a widow" Lin didn't say anything she just walked up to her and hugged her as if she was trying to make all the bad things that had happened go away. For both of them.

A knock brought them both out of their little bubble and made them jump. Kya made an undignified squeak at the surprise.

"Lin, the food is ready. If you don't hurry it may be all gone" A male voice said from the other side of the door. She recognised it immediately as Ajax.

As if on queue Lin's stomach let out an enormous growl that made her and Lin laugh. Letting go of each other they headed for the door but before they reached it she pulled Lin into another hug.

"I know you're struggling with your bending taken away but you will get it back and I'm here for you if you ever need to talk" she finished by releasing Lin from the embrace. For the first time in all night, Lin's face looked a little more relaxed.

When Lin's stomach let out another loud protest they both decided it was time to head to the dining room so that they could eat.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Let me know what you think. Also, what do you want to happen next?


End file.
